Barney McGhee
by akaeve
Summary: Tim finds he may or may not have Irish relations


**Barney McGhee**

25/2 Antonio Dessert

15/1 Abbeys Choir

50/1 Zivannia Deluxe

Evens Gibbs Smile

5/2 McGees Choice

3/2 The Directors Cut

He sat in the box looking at the paper. His horoscope had said "Nothing ventured nothing gained"

He had just found out, he maybe had relatives in America. The McGhees of Dublin had emigrated to America, and he had just found maybe a lost long maybe relative, in the form of one Timothy McGee, and he, Barney, was one tote away from winning the jackpot…………….

****

Barney, he was Irish, He was Southern Ireland, Waterford. The Titanic had sailed from Queenstown. No, it had been once called Cobh, ( pronounced Cove) it had been renamed Queenstown. He resented that. His Grandfathers brothers had fled the Irish depression and had left for America. They had been gamblers, they had seen the light………..He had been too young to know them. His Grandfather had told stories of the great American Way. How his Great Uncles had done good in a new land. He had always wanted to go. But with two ex-wives and seven children . Barney the hard drinking, Catholic Sergeant Major in the Royal Irish Army. Well, he was retired now. Never saw the wives and the boys….well four in the military, one inside for assault And two at home with his second ex-wife. They stayed over sometimes. The older ones, when they were home on leave. But that was getting less frequent, they had girlfriends. The younger ones, only when mother had a date. Which was getting more frequent. He wondered if she was on the game.

****

**Six Months Earlier.**

He sat in the pub, an old name for the modern bar. He had just buried his father. He downed another Jameson. The house, he still had to go through and decide what to keep and what to burn. His three sisters, they had taken what they wanted when their mother had died four months earlier. He had found an old tin biscuit box and a metal whiskey tube. They were full of letters and press cuttings. His fathers uncles. They had settled around the Capital of America, Washington DC. They had been villains.

No entrepreneurs. They had had, the luck of the Irish. Surviving the Titanic was one. Getting out of World War 1, was another and finally the Wall Street Crash. They had in fact made money out of the crisis. Prohibition, bootleg gin and whiskey. Oh yes, and they had changed their surname from McGhee to just McGee.

****

**Present day**

Seamus and Sean, the two cousins, Seamus his son, Sean, Bryanna's son they had got this thing going, since they had found their Grandfathers box. They had decided to do a bit of research. They had tried friends re-united and then just typed in McGee, and low and behold they had found this guy called Timothy McGee. Part time writer, occupation classified. Hell, to the boys this was good. They had e-mailed the guy. Barney downed another Jameson. The next race was about to start. He placed all his winnings on McGees Choice. He prayed, to the only God he knew, and downed another Jameson.

****

He sat staring at the tote. He just didn't know which way to look, let alone think. He pocked the tote ticket, and walked to the counter………..

The cheque was good. It was the most he had ever won, and no, this time he was not going to blow it all. He couldn't , €300,000. The ex-wives they could sing…….no he would give them something. No hard feelings. Still give them something. He would lie about the exact figure. They would only demand more. The two boys, he would make sure they got a good future. The older sons, put something away for their weddings or their wakes.

****

He woke, the next morning with a hangover from hell. The little people were jumping on his brain, and kicking the inside of his eyeballs. Barney get a grip he thought. He had to get a message to Seamus and Sean. But coffee called.

****

**Washington DC**

He wondered how he had got tied into this. A web site had asked. "McGees from Ireland or in and around New York and Washington." It seemed an innocent enough question. He had replied. Didn't give too much away. Yes he was a McGee. He didn't know of any Irish connection. If they did, he would be interested. What did he do? Nothing much, bit of a geek. Government employee. No girl friend at the moment , enjoyed meeting people. They had corresponded, is that what people did. He learnt, he wondered, he hoped not. These guys sounded trouble. The father even more so.

****

**Waterford**

"**So guys, your old man came up trumps Seamus. I thought, this guy in Washington….. You fancy meeting him. I mean I got lucky Saturday………..and before you ask yes there is some left over. Want to meet this Timothy McGee?"**

The boys had nodded and smiled.

"Well get things organised. Flight times. Passports. Get packing. See if he will meet us. If he wants to meet us. I mean……"

****

**Washington DC**

He had wondered who he should or could confide in. He settled on Abbs, she would understand. He had gone to find her. She was looking at data and the music loud as usual.

"Abby" he had shouted, "Abby"

"Oh hi McGee," as she turned the music down, "What can I do to help you?"

"Abby. I met someone on the net." looking at her expression," No not a woman…a man."

"Oh McGee, you coming out….I mean. I never thought you were…….you know……..I mean, its nothing to be worried about. Do the others know? I mean I'm glad you confided in me. I mean, I am the first to know………..Amn't I?……."

"Know what Abbs?" Gibbs had asked walking in to the lab, carrying a caf-pow, and handing it to her.

"Gibbs, Timmys just about to tell me he was coming out?"

"Coming out where?" he questioned.

"No Gibbs, not coming out, going out, but coming out as in…………"

"No Boss, I think Abby has the wrong end of my conversation…….." he had tried to reply.

"McGee, are you gay or not?" Gibbs questioned.

"No"

"Do you, or do you not have any interest in men?"

"No. I mean I have no interest in men." Tim replied

"See Abbs, he's not……….."

"But Gibbs, he said he met a man on the net." now looking between Jethro and Tim.

"Ok, McGee. Do you want to talk man to man, so to speak?" beginning to smile, "Or do, I just, not want to know?"

"It's a long story." Tim eventually said.

"Well, I got the time to listen……….." he replied.

****

Waterford

"So Seamus, got things organised?"

"Yep Dad. We fly from Dublin direct to Washington via New York. We could have flown from Shannon but they only go to NY and then we would have needed to get another flight. Hotel. I got us two rooms at the Alexandria Travelodge, 700 North Washington St.. It's near, The Smithsonian Museums Air and Space, The Holocaust Memorial Museum, The White House, Washington Monument, Arlington Cemetery, Mt. Vernon….The Pentagon"

"OK Seamus get the picture." beginning to laugh. What they didn't know was, they were a 10min drive from 716 Sicard Street.

He only hoped they were doing the right thing. They were flying Friday 13th March late, arriving Washington early the 13th. Barney had hoped there would be a place to celebrate St Patricks Day. He didn't or hadn't always celebrated it at home, but it would be interesting to see if America celebrated it bigger and better than at home.

****

Washington DC

"So Tim, you answered a request from someone in Ireland, asking if they had any relatives, or if they knew of anyone who were related to the McGhees, from Ireland and who had emigrated from Dublin to New York or Washington DC. 1912"

"Yes".

"They mentioned that they had changed their name from McGhee to McGee?"

"Yes."

"Don't keep agreeing with me."

"Yes, Boss. Sorry Boss."

"Do I have to slap some sense into you McGee?"

"Yes. I mean, no Boss."

"Tim." as Gibbs slapped Tims head.

"Yes Boss…………ouch what was that for."

"You're buying the coffee." indicating to Tom to join him.

"Can I come too?" Abby had asked

"NOOOOOOOOO" they shouted.

"OK only asked" smiling an Abby smile as she walked to the phone "Tony…………………"

****

"So Tim when do they arrive?" handing Tim the coffee

"Friday the 13th."

"Unlucky for some." beginning to smile the Gibbs smile. "Were you going to ask for leave?" he asked sitting down opposite Tim and handing him a coffee.

"Yes."

"There you go again." he retorted

"What?…………….." McGee had answered

"Yes Sir, no Sir, three bags full Sir."

"Sorry." as Tim looked at the floor and then up into Gibbs smiling face.

"Hell, McGee have Friday off, in fact put in for leave, I'll agree….."

"I'd rather wait until I meet them."

"Tim, tell me their names again."

"Father, no he's not a Father in the sense of Catholic Father, dad Barney McGhee, 50ish,…..just your age group, sorry. Seamus 30ish, army and Sean O'Neill 28 ish. Boss, Gibbs will you come with me?"

"And hold your hand, like hell McGee you got yourself into this but………." smiling a sly smile, " I might….. just might……………come with you."

Tim went to hug Gibbs but stopped just in time. He saw the look in Gibbs eye.

****

Washington Dullas International Airport

Friday 13th March

He stood at the International Arrivals hall. He had a stupid A4 computer print out sign "McGhee" he also had a picture of the boys and Barney. Oh hell he wished to God he'd never done this. Gibbs stood behind him, people watching……..why was he always working. Did he think some Terrorist would get off the plane……..that was bad… he remembered when he shot, no the IRA guy had shot the undercover cop. Gibbs liked to people watch, was that why he had come along. He noticed someone waving, was it to him…………The three people approached.

"Timothy?" Seamus had asked.

"Yes. Sorry my picture was a bit blurred." he had stammered

"Don't, may I introduce my father Barney, and my cousin Sean."

"Hi…………." he coughed.

"Nice to put a face to a name. " Barney had retorted.

"Sir…….Serg………" as he tried to introduce Gibbs to Barney.

"Barney, nice to meet you." giving Barney his hand. "Gibbs, Ex-Gunnery Sergeant US Marines. I believe my colleague…."

"Has kinda bitten off more than he can chew.." laughing at Tim.

"Hell, no Barney, he is just a little over awed. Oh and call me Jethro"

"Jethro pleased to meet you." smiling and beginning to laugh. McGee had brought his father figure, but he was military, this was going to be fun.

****

"Where are you staying?" McGee had asked.

"Alexandria Travelodge, 700 North Washingt…."

"Know it well" Gibbs replied "Any reason?"

"No. It was central….."Barney retorted. "I feel a problem…………"

"Barney we need to talk."

"Suits me Jethro………." as they walked to the car.

****

"So Barney, what do you do now?" Gibbs asked as he drove.

"Nothing, retired. Do a bit of betting you know gambling. I have two ex-wives and two boys still at school. I don't need the hassle of maintenance. I give what I can. The four oldest boys are in the services. I don't see the as much as I would like. They have their own lives to live. Seamus here, my eldest, was in in the second Iraq invasion. He was only 24yrs old I tried not to worry. I was in at the first."

"So was I Barney…….only I got injured and shipped home."

"Seamus says Timothy here is a Government employee. Pentagon?"

Gibbs looked in the mirror and glared at Tim.

"Why, the Pentagon?"

"No reason I just wondered. He said he worked in computers"

"And this interests you.? Or, does my colleague interest you?"

"Meaning what Gibbs?" as Barney began to get angry.

"You said the Alexandria Travel-lodge? I'll meet you at 19.00hrs Barney, in the bar." as they drew up at the door and the visitors got out. McGee helped get the luggage from the trunk.

"Thanks for the lift Jethro, see you 19.00hrs and I guess Rye. Am I right?"

"Jack, Barney………And I will bring the boys." as he saw the three enter the lodge.

"McGee just how much did you tell them what you did?" as Tim got back in the car.

"Nothing, Boss just said I worked for a Government Office." they drove back to the Yard in silence. They both had their thoughts.

****

"So McGee, no Tony……. Ziva find out as much as you can about Tims new found friends. I want military records anything. McGee, get home clean up and be back here for 18. you're driving, and I hope you have a clean shirt, and Ziva, you too……….Me?" looking at the team "I'm going to get cleaned and be back here too. So chop, chop….." as he smiled and headed for the elevator with Tim.

****

They met in the Lodge bar. Gibbs, by now calmed down. The McGhees were OK. They checked out. But he still wanted to know why this hotel.

Barney eyed the team as they entered. Was it safety in numbers or were the others just curious. He saw Seamus eye the Goth, and Sean stood open mouthed at Ziva, her Star of David visible. This was going to be an interesting evening.

"Jethro, my shout………."

"Jack for me, sarsaparilla for my driver and ask the others………" he had replied.

"So Jethro what was bothering you earlier?" Barney questioned, as he handed over the drinks.

"This hotel, why this one?" Gibbs had asked.

"Seamus found ….It was near all the Washington sites……….."

"Yes and only a 10min drive from my office………..I'm or should I say our office, we are NCIS, that is…."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service……….." knocking back his drink. "Heard of you guys, didn't know you actually existed. So going to do the honourable and introduce………..although I think Seamus and Sean are ahead on points." as Barney began to smile.

As Gibbs looked at the Irishmans face he knew he had nothing to loose. " My Senior Field Agent Tony DiNozzo, our friendly Mossad Liaison Officer, Agent Ziva David, and our forensics expert Abigail Scuito, otherwise known as Abby.."

"Pleased to meet you all. I assume Tim here has told you who we are, or should I say Jethro, you found out all about us this afternoon?" beginning to smile. "Lets drink to our new friendship." as he raises his glass. "Could I just have a wee visit to your offices, if poss Jethro? And I'm looking for an "authentic" Irish pub and a bit of gambling. Your guys manage that?"

"DiNozzo I think will manage the gambling, I'll get us the pub. What of Tim?"

"I think he will show my boys the sights of your city. And I think the girls will let him do that alone. Another?" Barney pointed

"I'll put on expenses," Gibbs replied, as he saw the two cousins begin to tire, "Jet-lag Barney?"

"Youngsters today have no stamina" Barney replied beginning to stifle a yawn, " but you could be right its been a long day."

"Call," as he passed Barney his card, writing his cell number on the back." I look forward to tomorrow." as he downed the short and indicated to the others to join him.

****

Saturday

The next morning was bright. A good spring day. Barney and the boys woke refreshed. For once Barneys head didn't hurt. It was Saturday, he needed coffee, the Lodge had a coffee shop, he went in search. As he passed the boys door he knocked, loudly. He heard groans.

"Coffee now lads." in his best Sergeant Major voice. He heard Seamus shout, "YES SIR." He walked away smiling.

Barney sat with the cup in front of him. He looked at Gibbs' card. {Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. NCIS. The office number and address} he turned it over. Picked his phone from his pocket and dialled.

"Hey, Gibbs, McGhee here. You ok for a coffee here, or do you want me to meet you somewhere………………Ok great in 20minutes the boys might just have made an appearance, you going to bring the team or just Tim…………Ok will look forward to seeing you and the boys, in about 40minutes." he hung up. He looked at his watch 09.15. OK once military always military.

****

Gibbs and the boys arrived, 10.00, sharp. Seamus and Sean had each finished a big breakfast. He had looked on in disgust. Food was something he could never manage in the morning, not even when in the field. An Army, they say, marches on its stomach, it always made him feel sluggish.

"Morning Jethro, Tim ……..Tony. He indicated coffee, they nodded.

"Seamus, coffee……..please."

"Yes Sergeant Major." half saluting his father, and walking away.

"You always like that with the boys?" Gibbs questioned.

"No, its just our banter. So what Tim, have you got planned for us today? Or do I take it we fall into Gunny's plans?"

"Barney, I found the pub, as you so like to call it," beginning to smile "And I think you'll find that DiNozzo here, has found the perfect location for this afternoon." looking at Tony.

"Yeh,……… sure thing Boss. Barney, Laurel Park. Horse Racing Venue. It's located about 22 miles from here. We can be there in about 35 minutes, 20 if Gibbs is driving, 40 if Tim. Today, because its St Paddy's day on Tuesday, they are having a "St. Patty's Day Pig Roast & Guinness Toast" traditional fare, Irish Red Guinness and Green Beer." beginning to turn slightly green himself. "There is Irish Music and the racing. I'm not sure if you want to go for the food or not it's $35 each for the entrance fee. I mean we will pay ourselves in."

"No Tony, I would love to go to the racing and if we do fancy eating it's my treat. I did win something on the geegees remember. In fact it was on McGee's Choice. No this is on me." laughing, "What time do we start?"

"I thought we'd take DiNozzos car. Seamus and Sean, in Tims, that way they can get to know each other a bit better, and discuss where and what they want to see and do next week, and you and I in Tony's where we can discuss what you would like to do. That is if you are agreeable?"

"Jethro, you're the Boss I seem to sense. So whatever is acceptable I am but a visitor in your land." Barney replied, "So let me get myself a bit more presentable, get some cash, and we'll hit the road. Oi…..you two, smarten yourselves up, you Seamus, are a disgrace to your Regiment."

****

The afternoon was enjoyable. Everyone seemed to jel. Barney had lost and won, and no, he did not chase the lost money, he had his stake and when it was gone it was going to be gone. No tic. He won, and won. The luck of the Irish seemed to be with him. He walked away $1000 dollars up. Everyone just laughed. He'd met some locals and regular visitors, they rubbed his shoulder, hoping, the luck would rub off on them.

As they got back into the cars Barney had asked what was on the agenda for the evening.

"We're going clubbing." the boys replied.

"I called the girls they said they would come along. I think Ziva is more interested in the accent." Tim interrupted. "I hope you don't mind too much Barney?"

"Hell no. I would like to find out a bit more about this pub and have a talk of old times with your Boss, if he would like?"

Gibbs had agreed. Yes he would join Barney in the pub and swop military stories.

****

Nanny O'Brien's was as close to an "authentic" Irish pub as you could find in Washington. It lacked the yuppie pretensions of other bars, and its exposed beams and few Irish road signs made the decor rustic. It had the Guinness, the Jamieson and the food was a kind of typical Irish fare, corned beef hash. Irish stew, made to an authentic Irish recipe, handed down through the years. Made with the finest mutton slow cooked with onions, leeks and potatoes. The gravy light, and well seasoned, served in large soup type plates, with good homemade crusty bread. Weekends it tended to have the singer-guitarist entertainers, but anyone was welcome to do a song or do a piece if they wished.

Gibbs had picked Barney up 21.00. The boys had just left in a cab. He had slipped them a few dollars, and told them to behave.

"Hey Gibbs, this is great. A little OTT but then again……just fine. You should see some of the bars we have in Ireland. Now Jethro, can I offer you a drop of the black stuff?"

Gibbs accepted. It was good. He even had had, a couple of Jamiesons. They talked of their military encounters what they had done places they had been, and then Barney asked.

"You married, divorced, family? Or am I being intrusive, the black stuff making me ask questions, I'm sorry."

"No don't, my wife and daughter died when I was in Iraq, I have three ex-wives. Her name was Shannon and my daughter Kelly." as he took another slug of Jamieson.

"Nice Irish names Gibbs, we have a Shannon in Ireland, but she's an Airport"

"I know." They drank in silence for a few moments.

"Hell Barney what would you like to do when you're here?" he asked.

"Well a nose round your building would be nice. And I think I quite like it here and the race track isn't too far away, although they don't race again until Wednesday. I must find out what they have in mind for St Patrick's Day. And I must find some Shamrock. That answer your question?"

As they became more consumed by alcohol and their conversations more friendly, Gibbs said "Tell you what, why not come over to my place tomorrow. I'm building a boat in the basement. Could do with a bit of company."

"That Jethro would be great." They drank up, and said their goodnights. It had been a good day.

****

Sunday

Sunday was another bright day. He let the boys sleep on. They would call if they wanted something. He took a walk. It hadn't taken long, 20minutes or so, just about 4miles He found himself down by the Potomac River, and the Navy Yard. He passed the building. It wasn't that far, that's why Gibbs had been so anxious. He looked and walked back to the Lodge. He felt for once like some food. He looked about. It was still early. He wondered. Yep try the other way. Might as well get my bearings. Another 20minutes he found himself at Nanny O'Brien's, 3miles away. He opened the door and went in. Too early for drink. He ordered coffee.

Colleen, the barmaid. He'd said what a pretty Irish name, was she, did she have any Irish ancestry? She said her great grandmother's family had come from Ireland, to get away from the potato famine. Seemingly, did he know, that by the 1850's, the Irish had made up a quarter of the population in Boston, New York City; Pennsylvania; and Baltimore. She would love to go and see Ireland. Maybe sometime, when she'd finished college and got some money………maybe. He made a mental note to tip her well. He asked what was happening on Tuesday for St Patricks Day. She showed him the posters. Yep he would be in. His cell phone rang.

"Gibbs, I'm in Nanny's………..having coffee……… too early……….I walked it, wasn't far………….fine see you in an hour." as he closed the phone, and ordered another coffee.

****

Monday

They had arranged, that was Gibbs and Barney, to meet at the Yard 10.00 Monday, that would let Gibbs organise his day, and see if there was anything pending. Gibbs also thought he'd better square with the Director.

Barney arrive 10.00 sharp, once military always military. He paid the Cab driver and went into reception.

Security called Gibbs. He didn't have long to wait.

"Barney, good morning, just sign here and get a visitors badge."

"Gibbs." as he acknowledged the Boss.

"So thought we'd start in autopsy and work our way up to my office. The boys, what are they doing today. Or should I say what has Tim let himself in for today." Gibbs questioned.

"I think the boys are wanting to see the sights. In particularly Arlington. The White House, see if the can see the 1st Family, in fact all the places a tourist would want to see."

They headed for the elevator. Gibbs pressed the down button.

"Autopsy………" as the door opened, "Barney, our Medical Examiner, Doctor Mallard, Ducky to his friends."

Barney went to offer a hand of friendship.

"Ah nice to meet you. I won't shake your hand, I'm a bit up to my eyes in blood. But nice to meet another Celt. I'm Scots by the way."

The small talk followed. Ducky saying if Barney wanted to hang around he was welcome. He declined, he'd seen bodies cut up before but not by the knife. Gibbs and he moved up a floor.

"Abbs how you today."

"Good Gibbs……….hi Barney you OK. We had a blast Saturday and I like your son."

They continued up and into the bullpen. He acknowledged the team. They chatted. The phone rang.

"Yeh Gibbs……..OK……..grab your gear guys. Body round the corner at 8th and 1st street, yep the Marine Barracks. Want to tag along Barney?"

Yes he replied that was if Gibbs didn't mind.

"Hell Barney, I need a McGee on the team or I don't feel right." laughing as they made their way to the elevator.

"You realise you are a probie Barney?" Tony had laughed, as the door shut, he handed Barney his cap.

****

The body was of one Silent Marine Drill Team member. His throat slit from ear to ear.

Barney watched in amazement as Gibbs took control, giving orders as if he was still a Gunny. Tony took pics, Ziva questioned the deceased's colleagues. He saw Ducky approach.

"Ah Jethro, nice to have one so near to home for a change. A bit careless I would say, they shouldn't play with knives."

Barney looked on as Ducky went about his business and they started to clear up. He handed Tony the cap, "You keep……" He said his goodbyes. It had been interesting, but they had their work to do and he was on vacation. Gibbs promised to call. He handed the badge back and walked to Arlington.

****

The boys returned late afternoon they had been round Washington. They had seen the sights and tomorrow….

"Tomorrow is St Patricks Day and I thought we could go to Nanny's. Ok you don't have to stay all day, but come in and then go and come back later. I thought since you, Sean, can play the fiddle you could give us a medley tonight. The children are doing dancing in the afternoon and I said I would help judge. And yes……." looking at the boys "There is a nice bar-maid but she'd do one of you. I think she would be the daughter I never had. OK" beginning to laugh. "No, I said I would help."

****

Tuesday 17th March

Tuesday morning was bright and fresh. Barney packed a holdall. He caught a cab to Nannys. Colleen met him at the door.

"Barney, glad you could make it. I'm not too sure what the Boss has in mind but can you cook?"

"I was Army. If I can't cook, I'll make the sarnies" beginning to laugh at the look on her face, "Don't worry my little colleen, everything will be fine."

The doors opened officially at 12.00 but from about ten o'clock onwards there was a possession of people, coming and going. They brought food. Some for preheating. The grandmothers had fresh produce, they would be making hot meals. The children all smart in their Irish dress costumes, curious to see this real Irishman. Did he have red hair? Was he wearing green? Did he have a beard? Was he tall? Barney was almost 6 foot. He was a gentleman. He knew how to treat the children. He told them tales of banshees. Of how the little people caused mischief and how they were lucky if you saw one. He told tales of fairies, Kelpies and other mystical Irish creatures. The children were mesmerised.

The dancing and entertainment started at 12 noon. Live music, the dancing, singing, the children enjoying themselves. By late afternoon the bar began to twindle. Barney said he'd go and get changed, shower shave and be back his sons. He had to get them organised.

They returned 20.00hrs. Colleen greeted them. She was dressed in traditional costume, borrowed. She had poured the Guinness, it was resting. Sean smiled at this redhaired beauty. He now knew why his Uncle wanted him to be here. The door opened and Gibbs entered, followed by Tim and Tony. Barney bought As the groups began to assemble and do a turn. The music was Irish. Van Morrison, The Cranberries, folky stuff by the Chieftains and good old rock songs by U2. In between, the fiddlers would do a jig and the dancers danced. Sean borrowed a fiddle, Colleen danced. Everyone was having fun.

"Barney?" Gibbs asked as the music quietened, "Was wondering if you and the boys would like to go to a baseball game tomorrow. The Washington Nationals are playing the Florida Marlins, doors open 19.00.……. my treat."

"Jethro, would love to but we'll pay our own way, and I mean it. I have just decided what to get my two youngest, baseball caps."

The evening rolled on. Food was brought on. "Just give a contribution." In the old days the money would have gone to the IRA but now it went to local charities. Some said that the IRA was a charity, but not now, those days were long gone.

23.00 Gibbs and his team said goodnight, they still had a case to solve. Barney and

Seamus were not long behind. They said their goodnights to Colleen. Sean said he would stay and help clear up. Seamus and Barney smiled. Yep Sean was smitten.

"Just don't be too late coming in and don't make a noise" Seamus shouted as he left.

"Might not then." looking at Colleen who was now blushing. Yes Barney thought need to do something tomorrow.

**Wednesday**

They had slept well.

Over breakfast Barney asked, "What you guys doing today?"

"Thought we'd go to Baltimore, Tim's a good guy. We're getting on well. Why?" Seamus asked.

"Well I was wanting to go to Laurel Park for a couple of races. And Yessssssssss I will be back for 17.00 and washed and shaved and fed for the game tonight. And no I will not go beyond the stake. Its just I need to do something." The boys nodded. They left before noon. They dropped Barney off. "Don't worry about me I'll get a cab." he shouted as they drove off. He paid and entered. He need to see the race list for tomorrow. He put a couple of bets on he lost and then won and won. Not a lot but it mounted up. He left with money still in his pocket. He pocketed the totes for tomorrow.

City-gem ridden by Tim Penns 7/1

Collie Dove ridden by Mr Sean 10/1

He called a cab and returned to the Lodge. He placed the money in an envelope, and one of the tote tickets. He wrote her name on it. The other he placed in another and addressed it, he put the envelope with the money in the safe. He heard a knock at the door.

"Dad, we're back see you at 18.30" Seamus shouted.

****

Doors opened 19.00 Gibbs had friends who owed. They had seats above the bating area so that they could see what was going on better. Gibbs explained the rules. The atmosphere friendly, nothing like some of the football matches back home. The ball game was good. Barney had never really been into Baseball. "We called it rounders at school and in the Army" he had laughed. Gibbs acknowledged. No it was an interesting experience. What amazed the visitors was the fact you could get a drink. You couldn't do that back home, well not bringing back to your seat. The Washington Nationals won. It had been a good evening, over far too soon. As they got to the parking lot, Barney handed Tim an envelope.

"This Tim, is to cover any unexpected expenses which you have had to bear this week. I hope it's enough for your petrol. Also there s a little something there, just watch the 2.30pm race from Laurel Park tomorrow afternoon." as they said their goodbyes. "Gibbs, if you ever make it over the pond call. Tim has e-mails and numbers." They had arranged to do their own things tomorrow. It was an early start Friday to get back to Eire, and the team still had a case to crack. They wanted to do some shopping and try to get an early night. Well as early as they could, before midnight.

****

**Thursday**

The boys were getting later at getting up. Barney had been up, showered, had coffee and was going up town. He banged on their door, "Last day boys. If you want to do anything of importance, up now." They moaned.

He made his way up to Nanny's. Opening the door Colleen smiled, "Coffee Barney?" he nodded. It was quiet, the lunch time trade had not started. He sat at the bar. He wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"Colleen" he asked, "Please," as he handed her the envelope, "Take this. I would like to think of you as the daughter I never had. You have been great this past week and………" he looked into her eyes, "I am not trying to make a pass or anything but please, take and watch the 3.10pm race from Laurel park this afternoon." as he drank up and went to go.

"Barney?" as Colleen looked at the $500 in the envelope, and tears beginning to form. She ran to him and placed her arms round his neck, "Thank you dad." she kissed his cheek. He smiled and let her go. He went out into the spring sun. He had a lump in his throat.

****

McGee sat in his apartment looking at the tote ticket and the $100. It did cover the cost and yes he had found the boys interesting and yes, they said they would keep in touch, you know anytime you are over our way, in fact come over make a point. He had said yes maybe next year. He sat staring at the screen, the race was over. He sat staring down at the ticket. City-gem had come from nowhere and won by a nose, as they say. He was $700 better off and, he got the stake money back. Somewhere he thought he heard a giggle and if he didn't know better a small green thing had scurried off into kitchenette, he went to find it………..

She sat at the table her hands shaking. She looked down at the tote $100 on Collie Dove. She started to cry, not with sadness, with happiness, she had enough to do a bit of travel if she wanted. Sean had said keep in touch…….Oh she would. She heard a funny giggle and looked towards the door which began to close. Must have been the wind, but was it her imagination was it something green with red hair, that left.

Neither Tim nor Colleen would ever find out for sure, but all they knew was, that they had both had the luck of the Irish, even if it had been for a week.

The end


End file.
